I Wake Up, But You're Long Gone
by breathe-in3
Summary: Haley loses her brother in a car accident and hasn't been the same since. Songfic & Oneshot!Hope you like. Song featured : A Bad Dream by Keane.


**I Wake Up, You're Long Gone**

**Background:** Lucas and Nathan are not related at all. Lucas's dad left when he was born. His mom is Karen and Haley is his girlfriend. Haley and Nathan are brother and sister and their parents are Deb and Dan. Peyton and Brooke are sisters and Brooke dates Nathan, Peyton is single. This story takes place during the being of their senior year.(Everyone looks how they did in season 3 except Haley (she is more in season 2).

_Summary:_

_Haley Scott lost her brother in a terrible accident. They were the best of friends and could always count on each other to be there. But one day, it all changed, and not for the best._

* * *

Haley walked around town, not really going anywhere in particular, just walking. It had been three weeks since her brother's death and nothing has been good since. Her father won't talk to her, her mom is back in rehab, and she complete shut out her best friends, and her boyfriend. Not being able to be around them and not think of her brother. Nathan was always the strong one between the two, always calm in the face of danger. While Haley was the one who always paniced and ran around like a chicken without it's head! Her and Nathan were complete opposites, yet it never mattered to them. All that mattered was that they were together and that was how it was gonna stay forever. _Always and forever, you and me._ Nathan had said that to Haley anytime she was scared or if someone had tried to tell her other wise. As she continued to walk, she thought back on the day she had lost her other half, her best friend, and her brother...

**-Flashback-**

_Haley walked around the cafe taking peoples orders, cleaning tables, pouring coffee. She was waiting for Nathan to come pick her up so they could go to a Jimmy Eat World concert. Haley had always loved them and as a birthday present, Nathan was taking her to their concert. She walked behind the counter and wiped down the table as her boyfriend, Lucas Roe, walked into the cafe. "Hey babe." "Hey." She smiled up at him as he leaned over the table and kissed her softly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the concert with Nathan?" "Yeah, so did I. He hasn't gotten here yet and if he doesn't soon, were gonna be late." Haley looked out the window and saw her best friend, Peyton Davis, walking into the cafe with a face that didn't look to good. "Hey Peyton, what's up?" "It's Nathan." Haley placed the rag down and walked over to Peyton, "What about him?" "He was in an accident. He's on his way to the hospital." "What!? What happen? Is he gonna be okay?" "I don't know." Lucas walked up behind Haley and place a hand on her waist, "What's going on? Is Nate okay?" "He was in accident." "Oh my god." He looked down at Haley and placed his hand on her face, "Hey look at me, he is gonna be fine. Come on I'll take you to the hospital." Haley nodded as she took off her apron and placed on the counter, "Peyton, can you tell Karen about this?" "Yeah, don't worry okay, just go." Haley smiled at Peyton before hugging her tightly, "Thank you Peyton." "Just go." _

_Lucas and Haley pulled up to the hospital and Haley bulted from the car. She ran into the building and to the front desk, "I'm looking for Nathan Scott, I'm his sister." "He's in surgery right now. Your parents are in the waiting room." Haley walked away from the front desk and into the waiting where she saw her parents, Dan and Deb, her uncle, Keith, and Brooke, her best friend and Nathan's girlfriend. "Haley!" Brooke jumped up from her seat and gave Haley big, tight hug. "Hey, how is Nathan? Have they said anything?" "We don't know yet. How you holding up, kiddo?" Keith walked over to Haley and embraced her once she and Brooke seperated, "Not good." Keith smiled into Haley's hair as Lucas walked into the waiting room and sat down in one of the chairs next to Brooke, giving her a side hug. Once Haley and Keith pulled apart, Haley went and sat down next to Lucas and stared at her parents. They weren't talking, her mother was staring at the tiled floor twirling her fingers, and her father was staring out the window. She felt an arm wrap around her and she looked over at Lucas. Tears began to sting her eyes and she leaned into him, burying her face into the crock of his neck._

_After about 2 hours, Nathan's doctor came out of the double doors. Haley was the first to notice and stood. Everyone else followed, close behind. Dan reached the doctor and said, "How is he? Is he gonna be okay?" "He is in a coma. The blood lost was massive and we lost him during surgery for a while." "So what are you saying? He isn't gonna to make." "I'm saying, I don't know. I'm am truly sorry." The doctor walked off as Dan punched the wall next to him. Haley walked over to the doctor, "What room is he in?" "He is in the ICU." "Thank you." Haley looked back to Brooke and Lucas, motioning for them to follow her, and they did. When they reached the room, Haley looked inside the window and saw him lying there, tattered and broken, and felt as though she was going to break herself. "Brooke, why don't you go in first?" she nodded her head and walked inside as Haley sat down on one of the chairs in front of his room and Lucas repeated, "Haley, babe." She looked up at him and instantly went into his open arms. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried herself within him, crying. "Lucas, what am I going to do. What if he doesn't make it." "Don't talk like that okay? Nathan is going to be fine, he's a fighter." Lucas said with confidence, as Haley nodded her head. _

_Why,  
_Do I have to fly  
Over every town up and down the line?  
I'll die in the clouds above  
And you that I defend, I do not _love_

_Brooke emerged from Nathan's room a few minutes later. Lucas had finally gotten Haley to relax. "You gonna go in?" Haley looked into his eyes and reached up, giving him a kiss on the lips. She stood from her seat and walked inside, closing the door behind her softly. She took in his features as she walked to his side, sitting in the chair. "Hey Nate. So this sucks uh. We should be sitting front row at a Jimmy Eat World concert. You should be awake right now, not lying here un__conscious. You have to wake up Nate. If you don't, I don't know what I'd do." Her voice began to break as she grasped his hand, "Nathan, please don't leave me. Don't. I'm gonna go crazy with mom and dad here and not you. I need you Nate and we all need you." By now, tears were streaming down her face her voice more broken then before. She looked at him, "Open your eyes, Nathan. Please, just open your eyes. I don't wanna grow up not having you here. I don't want my future kids wondering what happen to their uncle. Their gonna need you more than anything. So just open your eyes Nate." And he did, "Hales." "Nate." "I love you, so much. Tell mom I love her, and Brooke that I love her too, and that she needs to be strong. For me." His voice was fragile and rusty like a bike's brakes. "You can tell them yourselves. You're not leaving." "Haley, be strong for me, I love you." "I love you too, just hold on okay? I'm gonna get the doctors."  
"Hales, I love, so much." "I know, I know, just hang on okay, just don't-" "Goodbye." "No! Nathan!" But it was too late. His monitor went flat as his eyes closed, "NATHAN!" The door swong open as a squadron of doctors walked in and Lucas walked in, prying her away from Nathan. "Haley, come on. Come on." "No! Nathan, come back! Don't go!" Keith, Deb, Karen, and Dan came running down the hall as Luas came out of Nathan room, Haley fighting him. Keith went over to the two, and held Haley close as she cried and beated his chest._

_I_ wake up,  
It's a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
But I'm just to tired  
To be fighting  
Guess I'm not the fighting _kind_

_The doctors filed out of the room, heads hung low. "I'm sorry. We did everything we could." Haley sunk in Keith's arms, crying harder. Brooke buried her face in Lucas shoulder and Dan walked away. Karen walked over to Haley and embraced as Keith went to hug Deb. "I'm so sorry Haley." Haley said nothing just nodding her head, before walking away and out of he hospital. Lucas was going to follow but Keith told him not to, that Haley needed her space right now. _

**-End of Flashback-**

Haley found herself walking into the cementary. She found the tombstone, and sat down in front of it. It said:

_Nathan Royal Scott  
March 9, 1990- September 2, 2007  
Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend  
'Only The Good Die Young'_

Haley smiled as she read the saying, Nathan certainly was a good one. A_ Great _One. She couldn't believe Nathan was gone, it all felt so surreal. Everyday she wakes up wishing it was all a bad dream and Nathan was going to run into her room screaming at her to wake up. But once she was fully up, she it was real. She knew it actually happened, and Nathan wasn't coming back.

_Where_, will I meet my fate?  
Baby, I'm man  
And I was born to hate  
And when, will I meet my end?  
In a better time  
You could be my _friend_

"Hey Nate. I know haven't been by in a while, and I'm sorry. It's just been really hard to come here. I miss you, so much. And Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton. We all do. Mom's back in rehab and Dad became a drunkie. Everything has changed so much, now that you aren't here. Why did you go Nate? Why did you leave us?" Her became to break, "Me? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to now you aren't around anymore, to wake up and know you died and aren't coming back. It hurts so much and sometimes I feel like I can't take it." "I remember the day after you died, I woke and kept wishing that you were going to pop up from out of my closet, saying it was joke and you weren't dead." "But I knew you weren't." "I knew that, that was never going to happen."

_I_ wake up,  
It's a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
To be fighting  
Guess I'm not the fighting kind  
Wouldn't mind it  
If you were by my side  
But you're long gone  
Yeah, you're long gone _now_

Haley stared at the tombstone, not knowing what else to say. She felt a huge gust of wind and she looked over and saw Nathan standing there. "Nathan? How-how are you-I thought you-" "Hi Haley. I know you are probably really confused right now, and hurting but you need to not be. You need to be strong for me and everyone. I want you to move on from this Haley." "But Nathan-" "No Haley. Don't shut everyone out, they're hurting to, just as much as you. Don't let me hold you back anymore. You are meant for greatness and I'll be watching you every step of the way. I will always be with you." "Nathan, I love you too." He smiled at her before fading away with the wind.

_Where _do we go?  
I don't even know  
My old strange face  
And I'm thinking about those days  
I'm think about those _days_

She stared at the spot he had occupied before looking around the graveyard. She stood and walked around til she found another tombstone. This one stated:

_James Nathan Scott-Roe  
June 1, 2007-June 1, 2007  
_

James Henry Scott was Lucas and Haley's son. She lost him when she was about 7 months along. She tripped on her way down some stairs and she never forgave herself. Both Lucas and Haley locked themselves in Haley's room and didn't come out for 5 days. Of course Nathan had brought them food and tried to convince them to come out but they never did. Well, not until they were ready. Haley kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on the cold, hard stone smiled slightly. "I love you James." She stood from the ground and stared at it one more time before turning around. She paused when she saw Lucas standing in front of her, smiling. "Hi." "Hey." "What are you doing here?" "Looking for you. I kinda figured you'd be here visiting Nathan, or James." He walked up to James's tombstone and place a lily on top of it. "How are you?" "I don't know anymore. I'm sorry, Lucas." "For what?" He turned and looked her in the eyes, "For shutting you out, for not talking to you and making you worry. I just, I didn't know what to say to you." "Hey, you needed space and I gave it to you. As much as it hurt not to be with you, I knew you needed to deal, alone." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. "Thank you." "You're welcome babe." He turned his head into her hair and smiled, "I love you, Haley." "I love you too Lucas."

_I wake up  
It's just a bad dream  
No one on my side  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
To be fighting  
Guess I'm not the fighting kind  
Wouldn't mind it  
If you were by my side  
But you're long gone  
Yeah, you're long gone now_


End file.
